yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Revelation Volume 1 (WC11-BP)
Cards Per Pack: 5 Price Per Pack: 150 DP Number of Cards: 243 Unlocked: Available from the start Card List Ultra Rares (14) * Blast Held by a Tribute * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Byser Shock * Cost Down * Dark Paladin * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Double Spell * Interdimensional Matter Transporter * Judgment of Anubis * Lava Golem * Nightmare Wheel * Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Spell Canceller * XYZ-Dragon Cannon Super Rares (20) * Amazoness Archers * Amazoness Swords Woman * Berserk Dragon * Chaos Command Magician * Coffin Seller * D.D. Warrior Lady * Dark Flare Knight * Dark Master - Zorc * Different Dimension Dragon * Exodia Necross * Helpoemer * Mirage Knight * Mystical Knight of Jackal * Necrovalley * Paladin of White Dragon * Question * Reflect Bounder * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Spell Shield Type-8 * Terrorking Archfiend Rares (26) * Barrel Behind the Door * Big Bang Shot * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Dark Jeroid * Des Koala * Different Dimension Gate * Dramatic Rescue * Gravekeeper's Chief * Magical Scientist * Mudora * Newdoria * Pandemonium * Reaper on the Nightmare * Rope of Life * Skill Drain * Skilled Dark Magician * Skilled White Magician * Spell Vanishing * Spirit Reaper * Tribe-Infecting Virus * X-Head Cannon * XY-Dragon Cannon * XZ-Tank Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * YZ-Tank Dragon * Z-Metal Tank Commons (183) * A Cat of Ill Omen * A Deal with Dark Ruler * A Man with Wdjat * Acrobat Monkey * Adhesion Trap Hole * Agido * Aitsu * Altar for Tribute * Amazoness Blowpiper * Amazoness Fighter * Amazoness Paladin * Amazoness Spellcaster * Amazoness Tiger * An Owl of Luck * Ante * Anti-Spell * Apprentice Magician * Archfiend Soldier * Archfiend's Oath * Archfiend's Roar * Armor Exe * Arsenal Robber * Arsenal Summoner * Autonomous Action Unit * Banner of Courage * Battle Footballer * Battle-Scarred * Burning Beast * Buster Rancher * Card Shuffle * Cat's Ear Tribe * Cestus of Dagla * Charm of Shabti * Cliff the Trap Remover * Cobra Jar * Combination Attack * Continuous Destruction Punch * Contract with Exodia * Contract with the Abyss * Contract with the Dark Master * Curse of Aging * Cyber Raider * D. Tribe * Dark Blade * Dark Cat with White Tail * Dark Core * Dark Designator * Dark Room of Nightmare * Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow * Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Scorpion Combination * Dark Snake Syndrome * Demotion * Despair from the Dark * Dice Re-Roll * Different Dimension Capsule * Dimension Jar * Disarmament * Disturbance Strategy * Dragged Down into the Grave * Emblem of Dragon Destroyer * Exhausting Spell * Fairy of the Spring * Falling Down * Final Attack Orders * Final Countdown * Formation Union * Freezing Beast * Frontline Base * Frozen Soul * Gagagigo * Gather Your Mind * Giant Orc * Gravekeeper's Assailant * Gravekeeper's Cannonholder * Gravekeeper's Curse * Gravekeeper's Guard * Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Vassal * Gravekeeper's Watcher * Gravity Axe - Grarl * Great Angus * Great Maju Garzett * Great Phantom Thief * Gyaku-Gire Panda * Helping Robo For Combat * Hidden Book of Spell * Hieroglyph Lithograph * Inpachi * Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu * Jar Robber * Kabazauls * Kelbek * Kiryu * Kishido Spirit * Koitsu * Little-Winguard * Luster Dragon * Magical Marionette * Magical Merchant * Magical Plant Mandragola * Mass Driver * Master Kyonshee * Mefist the Infernal General * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Metallizing Parasite - Lunatite * Metamorphosis * Meteorain * Miracle Restoring * Morale Boost * Mustering of the Dark Scorpions * My Body as a Shield * Narrow Pass * Neko Mane King * Nightmare Horse * Non Aggression Area * Non-Spellcasting Area * Ojama Green * Ojama Trio * Old Vindictive Magician * Physical Double * Pigeonholing Books of Spell * Pineapple Blast * Pitch-Black Power Stone * Pitch-Dark Dragon * Pixie Knight * Poison of the Old Man * Precious Cards from Beyond * Raigeki Break * Raregold Armor * Ray of Hope * Really Eternal Rest * Reasoning * Remove Brainwashing * Reversal Quiz * Rite of Spirit * Rivalry of Warlords * Rod of Silence - Kay'est * Rod of Mind's Eye * Roulette Barrel * Royal Magical Library * Royal Tribute * Sakuretsu Armor * Sasuke Samurai #2 * Second Goblin * Secret Barrel * Senri Eye * Shinato's Ark * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal * Sonic Duck * Spell Reproduction * Staunch Defender * Terraforming * The Spell Absorbing Life * Thunder of Ruler * Token Thanksgiving * Trap of Board Eraser * Tribute Doll * Tsukuyomi * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Ultimate Obedient Fiend * Union Rider * Wave-Motion Cannon * White Dragon Ritual * Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou * Winged Sage Falcos * Yomi Ship * Zolga